


the honeymoon

by schuywalker



Series: tumblr prompts (2014-2015) [5]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-11 00:36:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4414088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schuywalker/pseuds/schuywalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve turns to face her, catching the shield without even looking, apologetic look on his face. “I’m sorry, you guys, this is not the way you envisioned your honeymoon. I should’ve told Nick to send someone else–” </p><p> “No, it’s fine,” Natasha reassures him, smirking. “Say what you will about Amsterdam, but there’s a myriad of cheap hotels around here if the urge gets too strong. Besides, the death of one’s enemies can serve as a powerful aphrodisiac, you know.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	the honeymoon

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the absolutely wonderful ladyjthewriter on Tumblr, who requested BuckyNat + "This is without a doubt the stupidest idea you've ever had. Of course I'm in."
> 
> I love her, I love BuckyNat, and I love terrible decisions, so this was an easy one to write. Hope you enjoy it!
> 
> As usual, unbetaed. Any and all mistakes are mine.

They’re surrounded by about twenty HYDRA agents, her hair is blowing in her face, and she’s pretty sure she’s broken her nose in two places. Suffice it to say Natasha’s not having an A-plus day. 

She probably sounds like a brat, and she loves the work, really, but it’s just that she and James have just gotten married and she should be leaving hickeys all over his neck (and in other, less-visible places), not leaving bullet holes in HYDRA scumbags. 

Steve turns to face her, catching the shield without even looking, apologetic look on his face. “I’m sorry, you guys, this is not the way you envisioned your honeymoon. I should’ve told Nick to send someone else–” 

“No, it’s fine,” Natasha reassures him, smirking. “Say what you will about Amsterdam, but there’s a myriad of cheap hotels around here if the urge gets too strong. Besides, the death of one’s enemies can serve as a powerful aphrodisiac, you know.” 

She pulls out a gun and shoots a HYDRA agent in the face twice; once to kill, the other because the guy tried to sneak up on her, and she needs to emphasize how much of an idiot he is. The poor sucker goes down with a strangled groan, clutching his face in agony.

“I have never been more attracted to you,” James says over the comms, in awe and a little helplessly. “Christ, Natalia, that was probably the hottest thing I’ve ever seen.”

“See?” 

Steve rolls his eyes. “Well, you’re not wrong, I guess.” 

Nat grins. Soon they’ve cleared the building and it’s time to wait until Fury tells them where to go; this kind of mission is rarely one-tiered. James steps up behind her and wraps his arm around her hip, cool metal making circles there. “So, about those hotels… Whaddaya say we get out of here, yeah?”

“This is without a doubt the stupidest idea you’ve ever had. Of course I’m in.” 

(They’re spectacularly late to the debriefing.)

**Author's Note:**

> Did you love it!? 
> 
> Kudos, bookmarks, and especially comments make my day!


End file.
